


I’m Sorry

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Cute Nicole, F/F, angry Waverly, drunk Nicole, most likely smut, probably some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: Wynonna gets Nicole drunk.....again. Nicole apologizes when Waverly is mad about it.





	I’m Sorry

“I’m Sorry”

 

“I cannot believe you did it again!” Waverly shouted as she stormed out of the door of the homestead. Nicole had her arm wrapped over Wynonnas shoulder. “I wuv you soooooooo mutch” Nicole slurred out her words swinging her free hand towards Waverly grinning like a....’well a drunk person’ Waverly thought to herself. 

Waverly stomped over to both of them attempting to take Nicole from Wynonna. “I cannot believe this, AGAIN. You are both in SO much trouble.” As she reached the two women Nicole let go of Wynonna and fell onto Waverly. Waverly stumbled back against her tall redheaded girlfriends weight, and quickly Wynonna grabbed onto her waist before letting her fall onto her little sister. “Oh no, no, no Haughtpants get over here,” Wynonna groaned as she tossed Nicole’s arm over her shoulders again, “you have to come with me.” As they made their way across the yard towards the little house Nicole mumbled something incoherent in which both Earp sisters were barely able to make out the word ‘Waverly’ during Nicole’s drunken rant. 

“She is a grown woman” Wynonna struggled as she tried to keep Nicole from reaching out to Waverly again. Waverly took Nicole’s other arm around her small frame, “I gotcha babe, I’m right here” she smiled. Nicole leaned down to kiss her, but started falling on top of Waverly again, Wynonna struggling to keep her on her feet. “Ok, ok Haught-Stuff lets cuddle in the house,” Wynonna groaned. Nicole rolled her head over towards Wynonna, she slurred out “I’m not gonna cuddle wif you,” and Nicole tried to push at Wynonnas face with her fingertips. 

“Let’s just get her inside” Waverly huffed. 

“I cuddle you,” Nicole smirked looking over towards Waverly “you so purty, I like you” she smiled. 

Waverly groaned staring at Wynonna as they both struggled to get the tall red head up the stairs and inside the homestead. 

Nicole flopped on the chair in the living room and Waverly clenched her hips in frustration furrowing her brow at Wynonna. “I’m gonna make her some coffee and YOU are gonna tell me what happened!” 

Wynonna yells out “and me?!?!?” as Waverly snaps around making her way into the kitchen. Nicole places her finger over her lips attempting to hush Wynonna “ssshhhhpppthhhhhhh” as spit pushes past her lips. Wynonna rolls her eyes at Nicole and Nicole sticks out her tongue at her, smirking as Waverly yelled out from the kitchen “I’m still mad at you!” Nicole giggled pointing her wiggling fingers at Wynonna, “ooohhhh you awe en biiiiig trouble Nonna. Nonna. Noooooonnnna!”

Waverly returned shortly from the kitchen with two coffee cups in her hands to find Nicole sprawled out over the chair she was placed in, and Wynonna laying on the couch across from her. Both woman giggling like school children. As Wynonna saw Waverly approaching she widens her eyes at Nicole and shakes her head vigorously from side to side to get Nicole to stop. As Waverly moves closer to her she reaches out a hand for the cup. Waverly pauses close to Wynonna and then turns away abruptly to sit on the ground at Nicole’s feet. Waverly puts her cup of coffee on the floor and takes Nicole’s hands into her own to make sure Nicole has a steady grip on her coffee cup. Wynonna glares over at Waverly and mouths “ok” to herself. 

Waverly curls up at Nicole’s side rubbing knees as she sips on her own coffee occasionally looking up at Wynonna. “So?” She grits thru her lips. 

Wynonna rolls her eyes and smiles sheepishly at Waverly avoiding all eye contact with her, “I don’t know babygirl your girlfriend can’t handle her liquor.”

“Dats not twue” Nicole interrupts as she plays with Waverly’s hair. Waverly exasperated, with mainly Wynonna, stares at her “you do this to Nicole every time. You guys go out and she comes home drunk and miraculously YOU, Wynonna remain sober!! Tell me what happened”. Nicole’s fingers stumble against Waverly’s cheek pushing a bit too hard. Waverly grabs Nicole’s hand from her face and moves it up to her lap intertwining her fingers with Nicole’s. Waverly sharply turns towards Wynonna, her eyes wide waiting for the story. 

“Ok, ok. FINE. We went to Shorty’s just to hang out after work. It was innocent” Wynonna begins. 

“Does not look innocent,” as Waverly points her thumb at her drunk girlfriend who is smelling Waverly’s hair as she wraps it between her fumbling fingers. 

“Maybe we got a little out of hand playing pool” Wynonna shrugging her shoulders. “And?” Waverly asks. “And she started beating me so....” Wynonna mumbles quietly “I kinda started putting my drinks into her glass.” 

“Wynonna!” Waverly yells. “Wynooooonnnnnaaaa” Nicole giggles throwing back her head. 

“I CANNOT believe you did this to her” Waverly insists. Nicole leans down smashing a wet kiss against Waverly’s temple. “I’m fine baby” Nicole’s lips smashed up against Waverly’s face as she tries horribly to whisper in her ear. Waverly struggling to keep Nicole up on the chair as Nicole continues to try to lean on her beautiful girlfriend. “How am I gonna get her up the stairs to bed?” Waverly questions. 

“I can todddalllly waaaallll” Nicole starts to slur as she slips slowly off the chair onto Waverly. All Waverly can do is attempt to save her coffee cup from spilling all over the floor as her girlfriends lean body presses onto her, partially dangling from the chair cushions. 

“I will help you” Wynonna groans as she stood up from the couch walking over to the two women, but first she drank down Nicole’s left over coffee and then leaned down to help the tall redhead off of the chair, and off of Waverly. “Ummmfffff big girl....come with me red” Wynonna strains to lift her. Both woman start stumbling up the stairs with Waverly trailing behind them praying the two won’t fall backwards on top of her. 

Stumbling thru Waverly’s door to her bedroom Nicole jumps forward on her stomach onto the bed bouncing a couple of times. Waverly walks over to the bed staring at Nicole’s prone body sprawled out all over. “How am I gonna get her...” Wynonna takes off slamming the door leaving a lingering “byyyyyyeeeee” in the air filling the room. Waverly groans with her hands on her hips again as Nicole rolls over looking up at her, “You look like a beeeaauuuutiful angel. Come here baby”. Arms open up begging Waverly to crawl into bed next to her, straining to reach out to touch her. Waverly giggles under her breath shaking her head at her girlfriend. “Let me get you undressed.” 

“Yes. Definintely do that first” Nicole wiggles her eyebrows at Waverly and makes kissy faces as she rolls over onto her back. 

Waverly starts taking off Nicole’s shoes and socks and then unbuttoning her jeans. Nicole instinctively lifts her hips into Waverly’s hands as she grips onto the sides of Nicole’s jeans and begins pulling. As Waverly pulls her jeans down Nicole reaches out lightly moving her fingers thru Waverly’s hair which tickles down over her pale skin. Her hands graze up the sides of her own legs to her stomach. The hem of Nicole’s shirt lifting against the steady movement of her hands sliding across her. “Come here baby,” Nicole moans. 

“You are drunk” Waverly points out. 

Waverly pulls the blanket up over Nicole’s body as Nicole groans. Disgruntled, mumbling words pouring over her lips. “Please,” Nicole begs her. Waverly just tucks Nicole in under the blankets and then slides up next to her covering herself up in different blankets as she pulls Nicole’s arm over her shoulders holding her hand. Waverly gently kisses Nicole’s hand and intertwines her fingers with Nicole’s. “Baby you are cute, but I am not taking advantage of you in this condition” Waverly smiles against Nicole’s warm skin. 

“I’m not in a condition” Nicole shakes her head. Waverly rolls into Nicole’s arms and just smiles, running her hand thru Nicole’s hair. Nicole sounds like a purr escapes from her chest at Waverly’s touch. Nicole moves closer into her girlfriends arms, head resting on her chest. Waverly’s chest rises and lowers softly against Nicole’s head. “I can hear your heartbeat” Nicole whispers and her eyes begin to drift close. 

Waverly holds onto her girlfriend tighter as she feels her start to settle, her breathing calming down and becoming more steady. “I’m gonna kill Wynonna” Waverly breathes into Nicole’s head as she leans down and gently places a kiss on her head. Eventually Waverly falls asleep as both lovers hold onto each other, cuddled together under warm blankets as the night takes them away into a restful slumber. 

The morning sun slides thru the curtains piercing light across the two lovers still interlaced under the sheets. Nicole begins to stir slightly feeling the petite frame in her arms. Nicole slides her fingers up the small girls legs, over her hip and onto her stomach whispering her fingers over the warm skin. Nicole’s fingers move the thin veil of fabric off her pajamas up the young woman’s torso stopping at the raise of her breasts. Her fingers continue to lightly play across her skin as Nicole leans down brushing her moist lips against the taunt stomach. Waverly inhales sharply at the touch of her lips. “Your awake” she whispers. Nicole turns her head and smiles. “You are still in trouble” Waverly frowns at the bright smile. 

“I’m sorry” Nicole’s face saddened as she looks up at Waverly. Her hand slides smoothly across the curve of her breast barely peaking out from her shirt. “I can make it up to you” her tongue following the line ghosted by her fingers. Waverly chuckles biting her lower lip “you’re still drunk.” 

“Doesn’t mean I’m not sorry” Nicole breaths into her warm skin that was beginning to burn under her gentle touch. “Please let me apologize” Nicole whines looking up into Waverly’s eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes are big and begging, pulling Waverly in. Without thinking Waverly’s hand is drawn up to Nicole’s back tracing circles across the fabric. “Is that a yes?” Nicole smiles. Waverly scrapes against the cotton shirt with her nails pulling at it to allow her access to the redheads silky skin. Nicole lifts the shirt above the peaked breasts and gently licks one of the firm nipples before wrapping it into her mouth. Her mouth is hot against the firm skin as she gently moves her tongue over the mound. Her other hand slides over the free breast stopping just briefly to rub the nipple and pinch it between her fingers. Waverly arches into Nicole’s mouth, the slow purposeful attention on her breasts sending shivers throughout her body. Nicole breaks the touch as she hears Waverly moan. “Is that a yes,” she questions again eyes begging for an admission. Waverly moves her hands into Nicole’s hair playing with the red locks pressing into her as she raises her chest, rocking her hips. “Please tell me baby, can I make it up to you?” Waverly looks down at Nicole placing both of her hands against her face and begins to pull Nicole up to her. Nicole freezes just before touching Waverly’s lips, she can feel her warm breath against her own lips as she closes her eyes “I need to hear you say it.”

Waverly has always loved the patience that Nicole has with her. Everything is always on Waverly’s terms no matter Nicole’s own needs. Waverly knows even when Nicole lets her take control, it is really Nicole who is responding to what Waverly really wants. Even after all of this time together Nicole still desires Waverly’s permission. “Yes” Waverly breathes. She always wants Nicole. It is a craving that fills her and leaves her hallow at the same time whenever Nicole is no where near her. 

“I’m sorry,” Nicole whispers and then softly kisses over Waverly’s lips. The kiss is sweet and slow as Nicole begs entrance into Waverly’s mouth to be able to taste her. As Waverly opens up slowly Nicole glides her tongue in over Waverly’s needing lips. She tastes like her Waverly, sweet and tangy, a little bit of fire and ice against her tongue. Nicole can feel Waverly’s need for her rising as her tongue tries to increase the pace. Nicole pulls back to gently bite and suck on the small woman’s bottom lip. 

“Let me apologize to you” Nicole says smoothly. Slowly she moves in again to kiss her, pulling at her bottom lip. Her hand sliding down the curve of her neck, onto her chest stopping just briefly over the hard nipple tugging gently at the mound that crests over her soft supple breast. Her fingertips glide over her stomach as her lips pull away from her burning tongue sliding over to the side of her neck tasting the beaded sweat that is beginning to push thru. Nicole’s tongue licks out across the brunettes collar bone and traces its way back towards her neck with her lips. “All mine” Nicole smiles as she nips at the skin on her neck. Little purple marks begin to rise and take form under the pressure of her nibbling bites, “always mine.” Waverly’s hips rock and sway attempting to find the feel of Nicole above her. Her hips begging for her weight to lay against her. Nicole’s hand moves back up away from Waverly’s hips gliding over her stomach as her lips continue to tickle against Waverly’s neckline. Nicole tastes her, every side of her as she moves from one side of Waverly’s neck to the other. As Waverly rocks her hips seeking out pressure Nicole leans down and kisses her, raking her tongue against trembling lips. Waverly begging to taste her as she opens her mouth to allow entrance. The redhead smiles against her lips dipping her tongue into her warm breathless mouth just enough to keep Waverly pleading for more. 

Nicole cupped both Waverly’s breasts into her hands and kissed down the inside of a strong arm to the small girls fingers, pulling her fingers into her mouth gently. Sliding her tongue over the digits firmly and then nipping the palm of her hand before sending her lips back to the brunettes chest. Waverly’s hand skimmed over Nicole’s back as far as she could reach pulling at the foreboding fabric that was a barrier keeping Waverly from feeling her skin against her own. Nicole rose from Waverly’s body pulling her shirt over her head, and unclasping the bra that still held onto her own breasts from the day before. Waverly rose up from the bed to kiss at Nicole’s breasts and Nicole quickly grabbed onto the hem of her pajama top lifting it up and over her head tugging at the brown mane. “No” is all that broke from Nicole’s lips as she laid the brunette back down onto the bed sliding the garment completely off. 

Nicole smiled as she moved her leg in between the brunettes, placing pressure against her needing core. The redheads lips crashed against the small woman’s, begging for access as she rocked her leg against her hot core. Her tongue grazed over Waverly’s, slowly encircling her mouth, fighting against her increased need and pressure. She rubbed her breasts against the little brunette as she would slide up and down her body increasing the wetness between her legs. Waverly begged “please.” Nicole’s hand made its way down to her center sliding under her pajama shorts. Running her fingers across the waistband, Waverly’s hips rocked into her hand. Nicole smiled at her girlfriends need for her. Her moan enticing Nicole to feel her wetness sooner than what the tall redhead was wanting. Every inch of Nicole’s body was tingling with the need to touch her petite girlfriend. Nicole held onto her own desire so she can treasure her girlfriends moans and the slight quivering that would move thru her body as Nicole’s fingers and tongue would caress over Waverly’s beautiful body. Nicole sat up and watched Waverly move underneath her, smiling down at her as she took in her girlfriends beauty. Her perfect body heating up under her, every movement begging to be touched by Nicole. Waverly opened her eyes catching Nicole staring down to her. “What?” Waverly flushed, embarrassed by the heavy gaze piercing down onto her small form. 

“I’m sorry. I love you Waverly Earp,” Nicole breathed as she grabbed at Waverly’s hip pressing her fingers hard into the warm flesh before moving her hands up her sides to cup her breasts. Leaning down Nicole gently pressed her lips firmly over Waverly’s causing them to swell and brighten filling with redness. Nicole slid to the side of her neck licking over the flickering pulse before nipping it as another bruise begins to already show itself thru her skin. Her hands slowly squeezing breasts and rubbing her palms over nipples until her fingertips pull and gently tug against the dark circles. As her lips trail down to take Waverly’s breasts into her mouth her hands glide down her stomach feeling her muscles quiver under her slight touch. Nicole grabs onto the band, that feels constraining against Waverly’s hips and pulls it down her legs, her fingertips grazing down her smooth skin barely touching the curves of her long legs. Nicole smiles into Waverly’s breast as she thinks of her girlfriends long legs. How petite she is, however her legs stand long, lean and strong as they curl around Nicole’s hips once the garment is free from them. 

Nicole feels her wetness pressing against her leg. Her hand moves between Waverly’s legs as it travels straight to her warm wet core. Waverly’s hands toss against the red locks as her nipple is pressed between Nicole’s lips and her tongue flicking over it. Nicole’s hand makes its way to Waverly’s center sliding between wet silky folds before teasing at her entrance. Nicole breathes heavily as she rises up on Waverly’s body to pull her into another kiss “God, I love you baby” as a finger pushes into her wet heat. Waverly moans as Nicole begins to fill her up slowly, tantalizingly moving her finger in and out of her, pressing her leg against her own hand as it pushes past her folds. Waverly grips thru Nicole’s short hair as she snakes her way down in between Waverly’s legs, tugging on the strands that lace thru her fingers causing Nicole to take in a sharp breath. 

Nicole gently encircles Waverly’s clit with her thumb as she begins to dance her tongue over Waverly’s begging lips, sucking into her hungry mouth. Two fingers push slow and hard into her center, curling inside when she pulls them from her aching wetness. Nicole’s movements are slow and purposeful as she feels Waverly’s muscles squeeze around her fingers. Nicole breaks the embrace of Waverly’s lips and Waverly groans at the release. “Please” Waverly breathes, “I can’t take it anymore.”

Nicole traces a line down her neck, between her breasts and circles around her stomach as her hand continues to move in and out of her girlfriend. Feeling every contraction her muscles make around her fingers. Nicole presses her tongue suddenly against Waverly’s hardened clit, sucking it between her lips before removing her fingers to slide her tongue thru her slit. Nicole aches as she feels the growing need storm thru this beautiful woman’s being. “I love making love to you” Nicole smiles, looking up to find her lovers eyes. She will give anything to this woman, for this woman, she is the the love of her life. “The way you taste” she kisses her inner thigh, her fingers slowing and steadying their pace inside of her. Waverly glides her hands across her body, in matching rhythm to Nicole’s nimble fingers, running them over her breasts stopping to play at her nipples. Nicole smiles as she watches this, watches her love’s body move beneath her, her hips grinding into loving fingers and back arching into her own hands as they plays across her breasts. Waverly’s eyes are deep staring at Nicole, biting her lip, holding onto that sweet release. Waverly grabs at Nicole’s head guiding her to her need. Nicole tastes her again sopping at her center to push her tongue in, past her folds, her hot wet core being filled with Nicole’s tongue. Nicole’s fingers slide in easily as her tongue flattens against folds pressing up towards her clit, and then taking the hard nub into her mouth. Her free hand slides up to Waverly’s heaving breasts as her moaning gets louder and faster. Nicole’s fingers push harder inside of her, filling her up. Waverly’s legs begin to shake around Nicole, they open further against the strength of her shaking muscles to allow Nicole more and deeper access into her wet center. Nicole’s tongue becomes hasty as it circles and sucks at her sweet spot. Her hand increasing pace as it curls around the center she knows will bring Waverly over the cliff. “Cum for baby” Nicole smiles gently, kissing the inside of Waverly’s trembling thighs, a motion in direct contrast to the rhythm her fingers are thrusting into her center. Waverly’s muscles tighten everywhere, her legs straining against Nicole’s side, her hands gripping her hair, pressing her head closer into her. 

“Oh my.....GOD....yes!” Waverly screams. Nicole can feel her wetness explode around her as Waverly’s orgasm takes hold of her. Nicole moves down drinking in her girlfriends pleasure. She knows she did this to her. She knows she is the only one that can touch her this way, make her scream and twitch beneath her touch. She knows this is all for her and her alone. She knows this is her Waverly, her life. She takes it all in as her girlfriend slowly comes down from the high of her quaking orgasm. Nicole studies her, every curve, every flushed redness that has consumed her skin, every shiver her body makes as she moves up her small frame towards her lips. Waverly can taste herself, mixed with the spice of her tall beautiful girlfriend. The one she loves. The one who makes her quiver. The kiss is long and soothing. Nicole breaks from her lips and rolls over onto her back pulling Waverly into her arms, holding her close to her being. “Do you forgive me now?” Nicole questions. 

Waverly playfully hits Nicole in the arm attempting to push her away from her hold. Nicole grabs onto her tighter, moving Waverly against her, twisting their legs together and her arms holding tight around her waist cradling her under her chin, her brown hair tickling across her jawline. 

“I really love you” Waverly coos. “And?” Nicole wiggled in her arms playfully. “Aaaaaannnndd.....” Waverly smiled running a finger across Nicole’s stomach, “I forgive you, it was amazing.....you are amazing.” Nicole looked down taking one finger gently under Waverly’s chin to raise her lips to hers catching them in a tender kiss, “well, I heard once that the best sex is makeup sex,” Nicole winks breaking away from her pouty lips. Waverly laughs squeezing her girlfriend tighter and Nicole whispers “I love you” into the long brunettes mane.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback. This is my first work.


End file.
